The present invention relates to a hospital bed, and more particularly to a hospital bed for a heavy or large patient, including a bariatric or obese patient. The present invention furthermore relates to at least one mattress assembly including an adjustable patient support surface for use on the hospital bed. An air mattress and a foam mattress are each provided having an adjustable width.
Bariatric beds typically include a larger than average heavy duty frame to support the patient size and weight. Mattresses for use on the frame must also adequately support the obese patient to prevent “bottoming out”. “Bottoming out” describes the condition where a portion of the patient is not sufficiently supported to prevent contact with the support structure beneath the mattress. Bariatric patients confined to a bed for a long period of time may be susceptible to decubitus ulcers (bedsores) or to skin chafing which can lead to skin sores.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a patient support includes a support deck, a mattress, including an identifying feature, supported by the support deck, and a controller, coupled to the mattress, including an input device to select the identifying feature.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a mattress assembly is configured to support a patient on a patient support frame and includes a core portion, and an inflatable width adjustment portion positioned between the core portion and a perimeter of the mattress assembly. The perimeter has a first width when the width adjustment portion is inflated and a second width when the width adjustment portion is deflated. The second width is less than the first width. The core portion defines a majority of the width and maintains a patient in a preferred position above the bed frame when the inflatable width adjustment portion is inflated and deflated. An air supply is in fluid communication with the inflatable width adjustment portion.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a mattress assembly is configured to support a patient on a patient support frame and includes a core portion having a first side edge and a second side edge. A first width adjustment portion includes at least one bladder coupled to the first side edge of the core portion, wherein the mattress assembly includes independently inflatable head, seat, and foot zones. A second width adjustment portion includes at least one bladder coupled to the second side edge of the core portion, wherein the mattress assembly includes independently inflatable head, seat, and foot zones.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a mattress assembly configured to support a patient on a patient support frame includes a foam layer including a first side and a second side. A first width adjustment bladder is coupled to the first side, and a second width adjustment bladder is coupled to the second side. A fluid supply is coupled to the first width adjustment bladder and the second width adjustment bladder.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a mattress assembly includes a core portion including a first side edge and a second side edge. A first width adjustment portion includes at least one bladder coupled to the first side edge of the core portion. A second width adjustment portion includes at least one bladder coupled to the second side edge of the core portion. A fluid supply is coupled to the first width adjustment portion and the second width adjustment portion. A controller is configured to control the supply of fluid to the core portion based upon the characteristics of the core portion. Illustratively, the fluid supply is in communication with the core portion when the controller determines that the core portion includes at least one bladder.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.